


“I don't even ship this, a friend made me write it because it was too cute to resist” (by Fall Out Boy)

by sophoklesworld



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Convention, Getting Together, Hand & Finger Kink, I don't even ship it, M/M, OOC, One Shot, Pining, Touching, UST, i also blame my lovely friend, i guess, oblivious jensen and jared, this was not my idea, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:50:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophoklesworld/pseuds/sophoklesworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fic is inspired by <a href="http://i.imgur.com/qNQYabi.gif">this post</a>.</p>
<p>Jensen, Jared and Co. are at a convention and they finally put their heads out of their asses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“I don't even ship this, a friend made me write it because it was too cute to resist” (by Fall Out Boy)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowcat221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat221b/gifts).



It was knocking just as Jared came out of the shower. He heaved a sigh, wrapping his hair up in one towel and another one around his waist.  
“I’ll be right there!”, he yelled.

It was probably Jensen. He was always at least 30 minutes early, if they had to get to a panel or photo ops.

And indeed, as Jared opened the door, there was Jensen in a white shirt, leaning his shoulder on the doorframe, one leg crossed over the other. He smiled seductively. Jerk. Always teasing, oblivious to the effect it had on Jared. And then Jensen choked. On air.

Rolling his eyes and turning away Jared tried to hide his face, as it grew hot and his throat went dry.

Just as he swallowed and opened his mouth, Jensen said from behind him, “Well, look at you, Samantha! Aren’t you just a pretty lady!”

Jensen’s voice was low and it sounded… a little wrecked which was just wrong. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. Jared wasn’t supposed to feel like this and Jensen wasn’t supposed to sound like this, because he was obviously just making fun of Jared.

Trying to get his head straight, Jared buried his head in one of the drawers and said “Dean, I mean, Jensen, stop calling me Samantha? I have very manly hair, I’ll have you know. This -”, Jared turned around and gestured up and down his body, “is the new fashion for Men2k15!”

Jared crossed the room, clothes in hand, and very carefully didn’t think about Jensen’s eyes following him all the way to the bathroom.  
“If you say so, Jasmine!”

  
When he came out again (after trying hard to get himself under control and telling his mirror self about 20 times, that he didn’t feel attracted to Jensen, that he couldn't feel attracted, and that this was just not happening!), two minutes later, hair still wet, but now dressed in jeans, a black shirt and a button up plaid shirt, Jensen had moved to sit on the bed. He was looking at his hands which were clasped in his lap and seemed to be focused on his breathing.

“Are you alright?”, Jared asked carefully.

Jensen jumped and turned to look at him. He let out a shaky breath and said “Yeah fine, man. You ready to go, or what? Wanna grab a burger beforehand?”

Jared narrowed his eyes at him. He was _clearly_ not fine. Also he still sat there on Jared’s bed. Usually he would have bounced up already, heading to the door. They did this on a regular basis, and this right here - was not the usual.

Jensen grew visibly more uncomfortable, not giving in to the eye contact just yet.

“Uh,” Jensen said, evading his eyes.

Jared made his way over to stand in front of Jensen, who once again looked at his hands.

“Jensen!” Jared tried again, softly, but determined. “What’s wrong?”

Suddenly, Jensen got up, “Nothing, really. Just a thought, but it’s not important.” He nearly collided with Jared when he stood up, his hands moving frantically in the air between them.

 

Jared almost wished he hadn’t asked. Almost wished he had reacted faster. Almost wished he had kept his eyes on Jensen’s face.

But he hadn't done any of those things. And now he became very painfully aware of why exactly Jensen had acted so weird. Because he didn’t follow Jensen’s face with his eyes right away, and he didn’t let Jensen’s flailing hands fool him.

So now he was struck with a very distinct bulb in Jensen’s jeans.

 

He knew he stared. It was just a second but it felt like an eternity.

Jensen’s hands were slowly falling back to his sides and he heaved a breath.

Jared’s own breath caught at the sight in front of him. He felt his blood leaving every part of his body and rushing into his face and cock.

Ever so slowly, Jared looked back into Jensen’s eyes.

There was panic in them. And - defeat?

There was a silence stretching around them. It started to build up a tension which none of them seemed to be capable of breaking.

There were many questions, though. And those questions needed to be asked.

After minutes, that seemed like another eternity, Jensen opened his mouth. “I - I should probably go?”

Jared knew it was supposed to be a statement because this wasn’t something either of them really had a clue how to handle. But it was also a question. And even though, Jared didn’t really knew what was currently happening, how and when it happened, he knew he didn’t want Jensen to leave. Not now. Because then he might never have a chance again to have this talk.

That was how he found himself say “NO!” with more force than anticipated. They both startled, but Jensen put his hands up in surrender, shaking his head with a small smile.

For a while no one said anything, until Jensen awkwardly started talking.

“So - you come here often?” he asked.

Jared started laughing hysterically and pushed him onto the bed throwing himself down next to Jensen.

He knew Jensen was grinning his ‘satisfied’ grin and could feel his eyes on him, as he lay there and tried to calm down.

After he went silent Jared lay there, Jensen’s eyes on him, but not able to meet his gaze just yet.

“What is this?”, he asked, finally turning his head.

Jensen smiled softly, “This can be whatever you want it to be.”

Jared raised his eyebrows, “So you already made your mind up?”

“Actually, I did, yes.” Jensen slowly lifted his hand to Jared’s cheek. “What about you? What do you want?”

“I - ”.

_Knock knock._

“Seriously?” Jensen groused. “They chose _this_ exact moment to interrupt? I swear to god, my life is the Sit-com Supernatural never was!”

Jared laughed, but he was angry, too. He had been trying not to think about his feelings for so long now, and he finally let himself, let the hope grow, and someone chose this exact moment to knock on the door? Yes, Jared was angry, too. Especially since Jensen slowly withdrew the hand from his face as he got up.

Then again, he could be happy that none of them had reacted in a Dean-way. With jumping back and denying something like this happened, like a spell being broken.

At least he might still have a chance to talk about this.

With a sigh, he got up, Jensen looking back at him, before opening the door.

“Hey, boys, it’s time for the photo op! You coming?”, Felicia said brightly.

“Right behind you!” Jensen said.

Luckily, none of them had a full on boner, Jared thought, as he grabbed his wallet and passed Jensen with a last look, following Felicia, who’s hair bounced behind her like a fireball.

 

 

Some of the photo ops where really weird. Some girls came with crazy ideas while others just wanted a hug.

 

Jared was painfully aware of the absence of Jensen’s touches. He hadn’t touched him once, since his hand had fallen off his cheek.

Now, as the constant flow of fangirls seemingly never got any less, he felt himself grew more restless and worried. Was Jensen building a barrier between them because he didn’t want anything to come out of it? Did he want to forget what happened earlier?

After a while, he felt Jensen giving him a confused look, but didn’t react.

The next girl just wanted to have a pictures with them on either side and their arms around her.

Jared prepared himself for another stab of hurt for the inevitable moment, that Jensen would put his arm around the girl’s hips, instead of brushing his arm, where he put it across the girl’s shoulder.

The stab of pain never came, because this time, Jensen’s hand came up next to his, Jensen cheerfully chatting with the photographer, seemingly without a thought.

Jared’s heart nearly jumped out of his chest, as Jensen put two fingers over his hand. They were twitching as if he wanted to clutch their hands together and could barely hold himself back.

Even though his heart was beating so incredibly fast, Jared felt calmer, now, with their skin touching again, and he allowed himself a very small motion of brushing his thump over Jensen’s hand, as his finger’s twitched even more.

 

And - uh oh! Now he knew, why Jensen hadn’t been touching him. Slowly he withdrew his hand from under the other man’s and thought about dead animals, willing his blood out of his dick and into other parts of his body.

The touching would have to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I never intended to write a J2 fic, but here I am. If you like it, blame Shadowcat221b, if you don't, blame Shadowcat221b.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed reading!


End file.
